Snippets of Life
by wendiferously
Summary: Beauty does things HER way. Will be multiple chapters, not so much a story as a different take on how Beauty would act in an enchanted castle with a beast.
1. Chapter 1

Not mine: It all belongs to Disney, I suppose

Beauty glared at the dress laid out on the bed before her. She had wrapped herself firmly in a towel, and was standing feet spread over the sumptuous canopied bed that occupied one corner of her new room.

"There is no way in HELL I am going to wear that! Look at it! It was made for some insipid little princess child! With no hips, or chest, or ANYTHING. I am a big girl, and I will wear clothing APPROPRIATE to my body type. This means NO stupid ruffles in awkward places! My hips are big enough without you adding layers of ruffles to them! And why on EARTH is this dress pink? I have dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Pale pink is NOT my color! Give me a red, a dark green, some shade of blue, any thing but this! I mean, seriously! You need to get out in the world more."

The air spirit that had been fussing about Beauty stirred the air agitatedly, and rustled across the dress in a pleading manner. Beauty stood firm.

"No. It's not going to happen. I will look like a frilly pig if I wear that. I am not willing to demean myself. You WILL find something else for me to wear."

A defiant rustle of the drapes seemed to suggest otherwise.

Beauty glared.

The drapes rustled.

Beauty continued to glare.

With a sigh of intense long suffering, the spirit half heartedly flowed out of the drapes and onto the bed on which the dress was laid out. With what seemed to Beauty to be very great reluctance, the spirit swooshed over the dress, causing it to swirl and sparkle most impressively. Beauty looked in, excited to see what changes had been wrought upon the offending garment. When her greedy gaze settled upon the newly changed fabric, she screeched.

"YOU STUPID CLOUD OF DUST! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU MADE IT EVEN WORSE!"

The spirit did nothing, but a severe air of smugness seemed to permeate the room. Beauty glowered impressively.

Where once a floor length, insipidly pink, extremely ruffle laden dress had lain, a maroon velvet gown with a high collar and an extremely long slit up the leg lay. The whole dress was very attractive, and the spirit was quite proud of itself for having come up with such a fetching ensemble.

Beauty, however, had other ideas.

"I'm five four! How am I supposed to wear a dress with a slit like that?! It will just show everyone how ridiculously short my legs are. And I don't LIKE my legs! And WHY, pray tell, is there a high collar on that stupid thing? I'm a big girl! I have nice, LARGE, accents for my torso! Why are you hiding it with that stupid collar thingy?!? You are AGAIN trying to dress a different body type than they one you are faced with! Accept the fact that I'm not one of those stupid, simpering, plastic princess types you always have to deal with, and our relationship with go a lot smoother. Trust me on this one."

The very air in the room seemed to crackle with tension.

Beauty continued to scowl defiantly at the area she thought the breeze was currently resting.

"Seriously. Fix. It. NOW. Or I will NOT be held responsible for what happens to this room after you leave."

The spirit seemed to sense that it was a lost battle, and gave up the fight.

Beauty smirked. It was nice getting her way.


	2. Chapter 2

As Beauty attempted to pad delicately along a lushly carpeted hallway, her thoughts whirled in several directions, one pleasant, and one panicked. Beauty smirked, thinking again how she'd finally gotten that pesky air sprite, or whatever it was, to come up with an appropriate dress. The dress was still velvet, but it was a deep maroon color that went beautifully with her dark hair, and rather than being slit up the thigh, was floor length, with a plunging neckline that accentuated her assets delightfully. It was truly a beautiful dress, calling attention to her breasts and hips and away from her slight thicker middle and too short legs. The dress was a triumph. The shoes, however…

No amount of pleading could convince the air sprite that heels were impractical. Therefore, Beauty was stuck in dangerously narrow heels with a very pointed toe, encrusted from sharp heel to pointy toe with what appeared to be rubies. Beauty hoped they were not, because the idea of using that many jewels to make something like _shoes _disgusted her. However, seeing as she had had such triumph with the dress, she resolved to not let the shoes get her too down. After all, she had a dinner date with the master of the castle. Beauty was hungry after a day of fighting with air beings, and hoped that the Beast had taken care to make sure there was something on the table she'd enjoy. She opened the doors to the dining hall, and her jaw fell open in shock.

Beauty stared in horror at the table before her. Scents wafted up from it, causing her already complaining stomach to grumble loudly, attracting the attention of her host.

"Is there something that catches your fancy, my lady? Perhaps some of the fish? With a little wine, maybe?"

Beauty continued to stare. Her mouth opened, closed, and then finally opened again to emit a raspy voice quite unlike her own.

"I… I'm really not all that hungry, actually," she said with a nervous chuckle, even as her stomach loudly proclaimed its disagreement.

The Beast looked at her incredulously, but said nothing. The weight of his gaze prompted Beauty to defend herself.

"What?" she snapped. "There is NOTHING on that table that appeals to me. I am a picky eater, ok? I enjoy simple food, not this fancy crap swimming in disgusting sauces with even worse seasonings! You even managed to screw up the pork! I mean, how could you? Instead of just serving it like a normal person, there's an entire PIG on the table! I am NOT eating something that has eyes!"

The Beast appeared rather taken aback at this outburst, but was determined to make his guest comfortable. He quickly reached over to the pig and delicately used his formidable claws to scoop the eyes from the dead pig's face. Licking his claws clean and feeling rather pleased with himself, the Beast was completely unprepared for Beauty's reaction, so certain was he that he had solved the problem.

Her eyes had grown so wide the threatened to engulf her face, and she had gone roughly the color of milk. Concerned, the Beast moved towards her, extending a massive paw to steady her in case she began to sway.

Beauty took one look at the claws on the proffered paw, with the faint traces of pig's eyes on them despite his cleaning efforts, and ran from the room, tripping over her heels, leaving a thoroughly befuddled Beast in her wake.


End file.
